


Do I look like I can just sneak through it?! [SNEAK]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Ace is the team's leader and asks Fuze to sneak through a hole.Spoiler: It doesn't go as well as expected.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: Siegetober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Do I look like I can just sneak through it?! [SNEAK]

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard not to make it smutty.  
> Hope you'll like it :)

“DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN JUST SNEAK THROUGH IT?!” Shuhrat exclaimed.

"Of course, you can, go ahead, sneak through the hole and go sneakily set off one of your cluster charges on the room’s hatch" Ace encouraged him with a paternalistic tone.

“And you're sure that the corridor on the other side of the room is clear, right?”

“Yes, I'm telling you! Stop arguing and just go!”

Shuhrat took a deep long breath through his nostrils, strongly disapproving of Håvard's plan. Or disapproving of Håvard in general. Another one of Harry's social experiments...   
Harry was convinced that by letting the most reckless operators take the lead on a scenario, they would understand all the responsibilities of a leader, and especially how important it was for his team to trust him and listen to him.

Except that Shuhrat really didn't trust Håvard at all.   
Nobody on the team did, truth be said. It was the worst idea Harry ever had.  
Håvard was playing total jerks and-

“I'm not sure Shuhrat can go through here" Timur said, while rappelling outside one of the room's windows “That breach of yours is literally at shin level.”

“Please Glaz, just keep a look out for your creepy boyfriend, and stop challenging me, okay?! Fuze, you go. Glaz you change position and go cover the hall. I'll join the others in the stairs.”

Glaz sighed but complied. Shuhrat swore in his native language and finally gave in too. He knelt down in front of the ridiculous horizontal hole at ground level through which Ace wanted him to crawl. He'd never make it... or could he?

Shuhrat lay down on his stomach and began to crawl. His head went through, his shoulders went through, but he was trapped by his chest rig. He tried to pull himself into the room, but nothing could be done, he just wouldn't pass. He let out a frustrated grumble and put his AK to the side to try to pull harder with his hands.

_Fuck, I hope no stupid cam sees me._

After several unsuccessful attempts, he heard shots coming from downstairs. They had launched the assault without waiting for his cluster charge, without waiting for him to at least try to clean some gadgets in the room. He tried to pull backwards to run to them, but he realized he was just… stuck.

_Stupid Norwegian. And now I'm stuck like a fucking rookie._

He had to do something, he couldn't let the rest of his team get eliminated and-

Footsteps.

_Shit, a roamer?_

He grabbed his AK, but just as he was about to take aim, he got stunned by a shock wave coming from the ceiling.

_Fucking yokai._

Someone appeared from the corridor and took advantage of Fuze's dizziness to take the AK out of his hands. Fuze grumbled as he regained his senses and a new wave of embarrassment fell on him when he realized that the assailant was none other than... his boyfriend.

"What the heck are you doing babe?” Jäger asked.

“It's that Norwegian prick. He told me to sneak through it. And I got fucking stuck.”

Marius widened his eyes.

“ _Sneak_ through it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know right, that’s totally stupid. Do I look like I can sneak through a tiny hole like that? No, I mean… Do I look like I can just do _any sneaking_?”

“I’m sorry, cupcake.”

Jäger was about to take aim to eliminate Shuhrat from the scenario, but they heard Harry’s voice through the speakers first:

“Ahem… scenario’s over. Defenders win. Ace just killed the hostage.”

Marius and Shuhrat looked at each other with dumbfounded eyes.   
Then Fuze grinned:  
  
“Well at least, it wasn’t me this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)   
> Find out my other daily ideas for Siegetober on my Twitter o/   
> https://twitter.com/EllieWan4
> 
> Take care :)


End file.
